Maka's a WHAT?
by Kid.Desperate.for.War
Summary: Hello! It's a normal day for our heroine, Maka Albarn. When all of a sudden, she has Black hair and 3 sanzu lines on the right side of her head! UBERLY LONG ONE-SHOT. XD ENJOY!


**AMAI: Hey! It's me again! This is my first Soul Eater Fan Fiction EVER! Well, here goes nothing.**

**Soul: This better be cool…**

**Amai: Shut it. I can make you die, you know.**

**Soul: You're evil. **

**Amai: And Proud. **

**Maka: I'll do the disclaimer. AMAI DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Amai: Thank you Maka!**

**Soul and Maka: Now read the story!**

_**THRID P.O.V.**_

" Maka!" A white-haired boy jumped in front of a ash-blonde girl. He was protecting her from being slashed by a demon-swordsman. The boy earned a big gash in his torso. Blood went everywhere.

" Soul!" Maka held Soul in her arms. He was loosing blood fast.

" I don't know how to deal with this…" A pink hair boy was shaking. He was the one who had hurt Soul.

" You… You hurt him! He's dieing! Why? I swear… one day I will kill you!" Maka's eyes were turning from an emerald green, to an amber gold. Flicking back and forth, her anger started rising. Her vision became red.

" Let's go Crona. Our work here is done." The swordsman nodded and left the scene.

" AHHH!" Maka went charging towards Crona, arm turned into a scythe, eyes gold, her hair was black with one white line going through the middle.

"aka…Maka!"

" Huh? What?" She stood up in a flash.

" You were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?" Soul was holding her by the shoulders.

" You're okay! No blood! And I am not a psycho path!" She lifted up Soul's shirt, inspecting his already healed scar. He blushed at her touch. Soul pulled down his shirt and flicked her forehead.

" Yeah. I'm okay. What's got you all riled up?"

" I had a dream where Crona attacked you in the church. But this time, it was different. I got really angry, my arm turned into a scythe, I had black hair, amber eyes, and a Sanzu line was connected. Strange huh? Maybe I shouldn't have read that history book on Shinigamis…" She put her hand on her chin.

" Maka, that was more than a year ago. Also, You need to stop reading. It's not cool." Soul gave her his signature smirk. She smiled and glanced at the clock.

" OH MY DEATH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! GET OUT! ACK! " She got wrapped up in her blankets and fell on her face. Her partner started laughing, making his way towards his room to change.

~~**AT SCHOOL**~~

" MAKA-CHOP!"

" What the HELL was that for?" Soul clutched his aching head.

" For laughing at me, earlier this morning." She went ahead of him and ran towards their classroom. The pair barley made it, with seconds to spare. When they were at their seats, something whizzed past their faces.

"Be late again, and next time, I won't miss." Stein turned back toward the board.

" Yes, Professor."

~~**AFTER CLASS**~~

" Maka," Stein called her once everyone was out of the classroom. Soul had gone ahead with Black*Star.

" Yes?"

" When's your birthday?"

" Uhm, August 8th.* Why?"

" Oh, no reason. Now, Lord Death wants to see you." He had a maddened smile on his face.

"What a strange teacher," Maka mumbled to herself. She skipped all the way to Lord Death's office. **Why would Lord Death want to see me? I am sure we did fine on the last mission. **She pushed open the door and went inside. Walking under the guillotines may seem scary, but to her, it brought nostalgia. She didn't know why.

" Hello Lord Death! You Called?"

" Hi, Hey, Hello! Maka! You know, it's a couple of days before your 15th birthday!"

" I know! I am excited. I feel as if something big is going to happen on that day, I don't know what, but it's not bad. So need to stress about it." She said happily.

" Is that so?"

" May I tell you something Lord Death?" She leaned forward a little. When he did the same, she noticed that there was a big crack in his mask that was slowly fading away.

" Anything~!"

" I had a dream in where Soul was attacked in the church by Crona again. But this time it was different. I didn't look like myself. I had a scythe coming out of my right arm, had black hair, amber eyes, but what disturbed me the most was that I had a connected Sanzu line. I felt so angry towards Crona. I don't know. It was strange." She shook her head.

"_Oh no, I was right._" The shinigami whispered.

" What was that?" She looked towards him.

" Nothing, Nothing. Now go run along. I am sure Soul is hungry and wants to eat." He ushered her towards the walk way.

" Oh my gosh, you're right! Bye Lord Death! See you Later!" Maka turned, waved and left.

Once Lord Death heard the door slam close, he turned back to the mirror and sighed.

" She'll find out soon…"

~~**AT MAKA'S HOUSE**~~

"SOUL! I'M HOME! I'll put dinner on right now, okay!" She set her bag on the floor and proceeded to the kitchen.

" Finally! I'm starving! Where were you? " Soul came into the dining room and sat down at the table.

" Lord Death wanted to talk to me, but our conversation didn't lead us anywhere. I am guessing he just wanted to say 'Hello'." She was getting ingredients from the fridge. Maka's head was covered by the door.

" He's a strange…Whoa, Maka. When did you dye your hair?" Maka had already closed the door and set the stuff on the counter.

" What do you mean?" she was taken aback by his statement.

" I mean this!" he handed her a mirror that was on the other side of the kitchen.

" AHH! WHAT?" Her hair was black! Like.. Black.

" Oh so you didn't do it on purpose…"

"Of course not, you big idiot! What? How could this happen?" She let her pigtails down and inspected her hair more closely.

" What am I going to do? I LOOK LIKE A REBEL!" She turned to Soul, who blushed.

" I-I like your hair. It makes your eyes Pop!" he turned away, and went to go fix himself a cereal, seeing that his Meister was freaking out and dinner was a no-go.

" Thanks." She followed after him, surprised at his compliment. He NEVER gives her compliments.

~~**AFTER THEIR CEREAL DINNER**~~

" Let's just go to bed and then we'll figure it out tomorrow. Good-night, Bookworm." Soul waved, covering a yawn.

"MAAAKA~ CHOP!" She threw a book at his head, knocking him out.

"Goodnight!" Maka slammed her door, and hoped that she wouldn't have any weird dreams.

The next morning, for her, was a disaster. She was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, mouth agape.

"M-my…"

"Your… Holy sh-,"

"Shut up, Soul!" She turned around and threw the hair brush at him. Yesterday, her hair was just black. Now, she had three Sanzu lines on the right side of her head.

"Come on, Maka. Let's go to school and talk to Lord Death. See if he can explain what the heck is going on."

" You're right. I'm sorry, Soul."

" Heh~. It's fine. Let's go."

~~**AT SCHOOL**~~

" NYAHAHAH! FINALLY! ANOTHER COMMONER HAS ARRIVED TO WITNESS MY AWESOMENESS!" Black*Star ran towards Soul and Maka.

" Black*Star, would you shut up?" Soul wasn't in the mood to deal with his best friend's 'Godly' shouts. He wanted to know what was going on with Maka.

" Soul, it's okay. Let's just go to Lord Death."

" Whoa, who's this? Another Reaper?" Black* Star raised an eyebrow at Maka. The young scythe-meister wasn't recognizable, now that her hair color has changed drastically.

" I don't have time for this! I'm going on ahead!" She jumped off of the motorcycle and ran up the stairs. She was almost to the top of the stairs, when she bumped into another student. She landed right on top of the person. She opened her eyes. Maka met green eyes with captivating Golden ones.

" I'm so sorry Kid!" She was blushing immensely and got off. She lent him both of her hands. She had to keep the symmetry. **I'm touching him. Eeep! Maka calm down…**

" It's alright but, do I know you?" Kid took her hands and stood up, dusting off the dirt.

" It's me, Kid. Maka. I don't know what's going on, but I have to go and talk to Lord Death."

" Maka? Is this really you? You're even more symmetrical!" He suddenly picked her off of the ground and spun her around. He put his forehead against Maka's.

"K-kid. P-put m-me down! I have to go with Lord Death!" Maka's face was really red.

"I'll escort you there myself then!" Kid put Maka back down on her feet and lead her to his Father's office. Kid and Maka were going there hand in hand. They were getting funny looks and people were whispering things.

~~ **AT DEATH'S OFFICE**~~

" HONORABLE FATHER! I HAVE A SURPRISE!" Kid was still holding Maka's hand while running down to his father.

" Surprise?" Lord Death stifled a gasp.

" Lord Death! I don't know what's going on! One day I'm perfectly fine, then the next I HAVE SANZU LINES!" Maka just cracked. She was holding fist fulls of her ebony hair, ready to pull it out.

" I guess there's no way of avoiding this," he took a step forward.

" Maka, you are a very special girl. Kami and Spirit aren't your actual parents."

" Wha-what?"

" I am your actual father. Since it was unexpected, I had to tell my most trusted meister and weapon partners to raise you. You and Kid are apart of my soul. Twins! Isn't that wonderful?" he clasped his gigantic hands at the last statement.

"Twins?" Kid and Maka said in unison. Kid, because he was happy to have such a symmetrical sister and Maka well because, she couldn't take it all in.

" Now that you know who you are, you will begin your shinigami training along with Kiddo. You were 'born' first Maka, so that's why you have been progressing much faster than Kid. When you had that dream, one of your Sanzu lines connected. It wasn't supposed to but, it was a traumatizing event so it awakened Blood Lust. Explains why you're angry."

" When will the transformation end?" She asked, already accepting the fact that she was Lord Death's daughter.

" On your guys' birthday,"

" That's two days from now!" Kid and Maka exclaimed.

" Twins are strange, they say everything at the same time." Lord Death chuckled.

" WE AREN'T STRANGE! HEY!" They turned to each other, laughing.

" Maka! One of your eyes is gold!…NO THE SYMMETRY!" Kid was on the floor, crying about Maka's symmetry.

" Kiddo, it's alright. Look, we can both be unsymmetrical together. Since we're twins and we have the Sanzu lined on the opposite sides, it'll make it even. Make us one person!" Maka helped Kid up and hugged him.

" Wow. Thank you Maka. Not even Liz and Patty can say that! Best big sister ever!" He hugged his newly known sister.

" Now, now! You have to go back to class! Go on my little cuties!"

" Father~!" They groaned. Lord Death laughed and shoved them out of his office.

~~**IN THE HALLWAY**~~

" Kid, I'm a reaper…What am I going to tell the gang?" She kept looking forward. Maka didn't want Kid to have another symmetry attack. **I wonder what they'll think of me. I wonder what my OCD is…**

" They'll still think that you're the same old Maka, just different. And we'll find out soon."

**Stare**

" HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?"

" Telepathy? We're twins, I don't know." he shrugged. They arrived at Stein's classroom. Maka grabbed hold of Kid's hand.

"Please don't let go. I'm scared." She was sweating and shaking.

" It's okay. We'll just go in like we always do," he gave her a reassuring smile and opened the door.

"…and then we cut here…Oh look. What do we have here?" Stein looked up from where he was dissecting. The victim this time was a rare type of squirrel.

Still holding on to Kid, she ran toward her crazed professor.

"Professor Stein! That's a rare squirrel! Please! Don't dissect it!"

" Who's she?"

"Why is she holding Kid's hand?"

"Is she a reaper?"

People in her class were starting to talk about her, when they didn't even know the truth. She squeezed Kid's hand tighter.

"Now, now class. One more word and you get an essay and I will dissect you." They all shut up immediately.

"Thank you, Professor Stein," Maka and Kid left to their seats.

"M-Maka? Is that you?" Soul was blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'll tell you what happened after school. We're going to the Gallows to spread the news."

"Oh, okay. Your eyes look awesome." He put his head back down.

~~**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE GALLOWS**~~

" WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU DARE SUMMON YOUR GOD?

" Black*Star! Get down from there!" Tusbaki was motioning for Black*Star to get off of the glass table.

" Kid's going to have a fit. Get off you maniac. He was acting really strange. I wonder who that girl was. Maka wasn't at school either. It's very unlike her to miss school," Liz was blowing on her nails.

" I wonder what's taking them so long." Maka had told Soul not to tell anyone and to go to the Gallows without her.

" Liz, Patty. I'm home. I have some very important and exciting news to tell you guys!" Kid came into the living room where everyone was at.

"Oh, I see everyone's here. Guess we better start now, huh? Well why don't you come in?" He motioned to the hallway.

" **Gasp**. Hey, it's that girl from earlier." Black*Star was leaning forward.

" She's so pretty." Liz and Patty we're scanning her up and down, " but she has Maka's body structure."

"…that's because I am Maka."

"WHAT?"

" Hello. My name is Maka Isabella Death. Lord Death's daughter and Kid's older twin sister by eight minutes." She re-introduced herself as the new reaper.

" NO WAY! THAT'S TINY-TITS?"

"MAKA~ CHOP!" She slammed her new shinigami text book on Black*Star's head, knocking him out in the process.

" It's Maka, alright." Her fiends sweat-dropped.

" Maka, what's going on? Can you explain it? What's going to happen to us?" Soul was throwing a billion questions at her.

" Well, as she said before she's my sister-" Kid started.

" And once our training is done, we're going to take Father's place as reapers-" Maka finished.

" she's going to do the same thing as I am. She's still going to make you her death scythe-" Kid went on.

" lastly, we're going to be moving in here at the Gallows. We're going to be one big family!" Maka finished and hugged kid, smothering him. Kid kept blushing and Soul was still processing what they just told him.

" Are you guys always going to that?" Liz asked, waving her hand, so her nail polish could dry quicker.

"Do what?" the two reapers said together.

"Nevermind…NO PATTY! DON'T EAT THAT!" Liz went to go stop Patty from eating glue.

" So, when do we move in?"

" After our birthday party-" Maka started.

" which is tomorrow. Since it's the 8th." Kid finished.

" Maka, I'm sorry, but if I don't go, Black*Star's going to make something unsymmetrical." Tsubaki excused herself and left with Black*Star.

" Ne, Kiddo. Soul and I are going to start packing okay? Tomorrow is Wednesday, and Father gave us the whole day off to get to know each other, so I'll meet you at the park at 8 a.m. sharp!"

" Later, Reaper." Soul shoved his hands in his pockets, and held the door open for Maka. Before she walked out the door, she turned to her brother and gave him a kiss on both of his cheeks. Kid's face was more red that a tomato.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Don't give Liz and Patty a hard time, okay?" Maka gave him a peace sign with both of her hands and left her weapon partner.

"Why do you do that?" Soul asked.

"Do what?"

" Hug Kid, hold his hand, and kiss him?" He had a disgusted expression.

" I don't know. I guess with my reaper powers awakening, I'm starting to see how cute he is. Oh great, I'm starting to act like Father. I guess, I just love him is all." She smiled. **Yup. I love him and Father. **

" You are really weird, Maka. Maybe that is what your OCD is…"

"What is it?"

" you always have to say how cute Kid is, or hold his hand, or so something of the sort."

" You're right! I'll call him and tell him our new discovery!"

~~**At Home~~**

" Kid! My cute other half!" Maka screamed into the mirror.

" Yes? Maka my beautifully symmetrical sister,"

" I FOUND OUT WHAT MY OCD IS!" Maka was blushing with embarrassment and excitement.

"That's great! What is it?"

"Uhm, well. Even before I knew I was related to you, I always had the need of touching you in some way or complimenting you. -**blush- **When Soul and I were coming home, he noticed it too. I always have to tell you something nice and touch you! From this day on, I will tell you how cute you are, or how much I love you and I will always hold your hand. Except on missions and stuff!" Now her face was super red.

" I-uh- **blush**- l-love you too, Maka. Okay. You can hold my h-hand I-if it makes you f-feel better." Kid looked away, trying to hide his blush, but failed.

" Thank you kid! Oh, it's late. I'm sorry! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" The mirrors flashed and then went back to normal.

~~** The Next Morning **~~

**Beep! Beep! Bee- SMACK! **

"Uhh, OH MY DEATH! I'M LATE!" It was her and kid's birthday today. Lord Death had cancelled school the whole day so they could spend time together before their party. Last night, Maka was debating on what to where to her brother/ sister date, she is good at sewing, so she decided to make a matching suit to Kid's but instead of pants, it's a black skirt. By the time she finished, it was already 4 in the morning. Hence, to why she woke up late.

" Maka, breakfast's ready." Soul was shouting from the kitchen.

" I'm sorry, I'm going to skip. Thanks anyways!" Maka ran out of her room, put on her new black shoes , waved to Soul, and went out the door.

" Whoa, she's changing really fast. Better get her and Reaper Boy a birthday present…" Soul ate his breakfast and went to go call Liz and Tsubaki. He needed help on what to pick out for the twins.

~~**WITH MAKA**~~

" **Huff, Huff, Huff.**" **I can see the park! Just a couple of more blocks. -looks down at watch- ACK! Two more minutes 'till eight. **Maka made it to the park. Kid was constantly looking down at his cell phone.

" Kid-kun~!" she ran up to him and hugged him.

" Maka-nee-san. Wow…never thought I'd call you that" Kid pulled away gently from the hug and got a look at her. **She's so symmetrical! **He had little sparkles in his eyes. Maka gave a little spin and curtsied.

" You like it? I made it yesterday!"

" You are honestly, the best sister, being, person, ever!"

" Now, let's go have fun and learn stuff about each other." They held hands and walked to the library, where they talked for hours. Discussing what their favorite authors and books were. Maka was getting so excited, that the Liberian had to kick them out.

~~**TIME SKIP**~~

" I learned a lot of things today. Thank you Maka. Now we have to go to the Gallows and get ready."

" You're welcome, Kiddo." Kid summoned Beelzebub and they rode off. At the Gallows, Liz and Patty were waiting patiently for Maka.

" Come on, Maka. We have to get you all dolled up for your party!" Liz got hold of her wrist and let her upstairs.

" No, no make up please!"

" WHAT? That's the best part! Please! Just this once?" Liz gave her the puppy dog look. Everytime she wanted something from Kid, she used this method on him. She figured that they're siblings, it would also work on her.

" Oh, alright. Just this once!" Success.

" Yay, thank you Maka!" She hugged her and they entered her room, where make-up and dresses were lined up on her bed and vanity.

" Oh, boy."

" Let's get started!"

~~**AFTER TWO HOURS**~~

Many, many, dresses later, Liz and Patty had finally found the perfect dress for Maka.

" You look so adorable! Happy Birthday Maka!" Liz was wiping her tears and Patty gave her a hug. Maka had her hair in a half pony-tail, bottom part curled. She had a silver bow with Lord Death's mask in the middle. Her dress was a sparkly, black that puffed out at the end, which ended above her knees. Silver straps tied the dress perfectly. On her legs, she had black tights with silver stripes going vertically, and on her feet, she had her black shoes.

" Maka? Are you done? I need help tying this tie and Soul wants to…MAKA! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Kid stopped what he was doing and went to go praise Liz and Patty's work of art.

" Thank you kid. But liz and patty did all the work. What did you say before about Soul?" Maka grabbed a hold of Kid's shoulder's and started to fix his tie.

" He wanted to give you something. He's in my room. Friends have already begun to arrive. So just wait there and I'll be with you in a moment. Thanks." Maka had pat down to get rid of the wrinkles.

"No prob. See you in a couple of minutes." Her hair was bouncing slightly as she ran out of the room. **I wonder what Soul is going to give me…**

" Soul? You in here? Kid said you needed me."

" S-so cute. Ahem, Maka. Happy Birthday, first of all. Second, I wanted to give you these." He gave her a red box.

" Y-you didn't have too. Thank you soul. Oh my, they're beautiful!" A set of earrings, bracelets, and a necklace were sitting on the soft velvet. They were sterling silver, the earrings and necklace had shinigami masks hanging down and the bracelets had the Soul logo. The reaper put on her presents. She ran over to her weapon and gave him a hug.

" Thank you, Soul!"

" No problem, Tiny-Tits."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! Guess I deserved that one, eh?"

"You ruined the moment."

**Knock, knock (times four) **

"Yes, Kid?"

" Father is about to do the announcement. Come on we'd better go."

"Un~" She wrapped her arm around Soul's and grabbed Kid's hand. Liz and Patty came next to Kid. They went to the top of the stairs, where they received a lot Ooh's and Aah's.

" Now, we're here today because I have a special announcement. You all know that my son, Death the Kid, will be the next reaper. But, he's not going to rule alone. This young lady here, my daughter, is one of your very own friends. Can you guess who it is~? No~? It's Maka Albarn."

" EHH?" The crowd went wild, not believing their eyes.

" Yup~. Her name is Maka Isabella Death. She's the older twin sister of Kiddo~. She will be the next reaper along with Kid. Happy Birthday~!" Lord Death image flashed from the mirror then it was gone. After he was gone, the murmuring died down.

"So, what's next?" Soul asked.

" We celebrate of course!" Kid and Maka said in unison.

" **sigh **Twins."

**End! How was it? First Soul Eater fanfic. I will draw how Maka looks like at her party. I put a link on my profile. Maka also looks like the female version of kid. :D Cute,huh? Kid and Maka here are kind of like Hikaru and Kaoru from OHSHC. Brotherly love? :D I don't know , my mind is weird. Rate and Review! **


End file.
